AC Cars 427 S/C '66
AC Cars |year = 1966 |engine = Ford Side Oiler 427 |drivetrain = |torque = 380.2 ft-lb / 3,500 rpm |power = 478 HP / 6,500 rpm |pp = 518 PP |speed = |topspeed = |distance = 12.4 seconds |0-60 = 4.2 seconds |gt5type = |gt6type = |games = Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |length = 3962 mm |width = 1727 mm |height = 1244 mm |displacement = 6998 cc |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }}The AC Cars 427 S/C '66, also known as the AC Cobra MkIII or Shelby Cobra, is a two-door sports convertible coupe produced by AC Cars. It has featured in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, and Gran Turismo 6. Colors *Guardsman Blue (includes white stripes) *Dark Blue *Princess Blue *Vineyard Green *Live Oak *Mushroom *Sunset Red (includes white stripes) *Cherry Red *Ruby Red *Sand *Beige *Canary Yellow *Mist Silver *Off White *Pure White *Black Description "Only 31 of these cars were ever produced; a street spec Cobra with competition equipment." The FIA Speed World Challenge, a world endurance championship in which the Shelby Cobra competed, differed from the GT Class in that an engine displacement limitation was not established. In order to defeat their rival Ferrari in this series, Shelby American decided to mount a large displacement engine in their entry. At the time, Ford conveniently had their 7 L, 427 'Side Oiler', a pure racing engine for stock car racing. It was decided that the Cobra would be fitted with this engine, and the development of the Shelby Cobra 427 started near the end of 1964. Its prototype was completed in the spring of 1965. The major problem that immediately arose was that in comparison to the 345 BHP produced by the 289 unit, the 427 Side Oiler produced roughly 493 BHP. Phil Remington, who was in charge of design at Shelby American, determined that the existing suspension would not be able to handle this much power. Therefore the characteristic side-mounted leaf suspension was abandoned and changed to a conventional double wishbone with coil dampers. The Shelby Cobra 427 cleared its 100-unit minimum production and acquired the FIA homologation, and the car ventured into competition in the SCCA A production class from the opening of the 1966 season. In the end, 348 Shelby Cobra 427s were built, with 88 of these being competition spec models or test cars. Incidentally, the 427SC is a road model with competition spec equipment, and there were only 31 of these cars that were built to this spec from the beginning. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the AC Cars Dealership for 423,200 Credits. GT PSP The 427 S/C can be purchased for 423,200 Credits. GT5 Unlike its Shelby counterpart, this car is a Standard car and must be purchased from the Used Cars Dealership for 423,200 Credits as a Level 10 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 423,200 Credits. It is a simplified car. Videos Gran Turismo 4, 27 of 708 cars 1966 AC Cars 427 S C GT PSP - AC Cars 427 S C '66 Gran Turismo 5 - AC Cars 427 S C '66 - Lap on the Ring Gran Turismo 6 AC Cars 427 S C '66 @Silverstone Notes hakan 0892030855 Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:AC Cars Category:1960s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Fastest production cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 10 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode